Actuating devices configured to receive a mechanical input and provide a mechanical output are used in many applications. Accordingly, a number of such devices are known, each having structural characteristics appropriate to an intended application.
Unfortunately, while the number of known actuating devices is considerable, new applications with increasingly complex design requirements are not satisfied by existing actuating devices.